Where to go from here
by FantasyAtones
Summary: After the fateful fight Harry had a whole life ahead of him. here is my take on his bright future with the world as his oyster. It stays true to the nature of HP, Harry and Ginny and of course Ron and hermione. If you are curious to see how they came to b
1. Chapter 1

The following-

The following-

Harry stared at the cool ground. Once again the relief overwhelmed him. He had relocated the elder wand back to it's rightful place- with Dumbledore's body. Hermione didn't come with Harry and Ron- she knew she couldn't handle the sight of his body. When Harry laid his eyes upon the body he decided that it truly wasn't Dumbledore. There was no pink upon his cheeks or wisdom in his beard. Ron sniffled a bit. Harry insisted that he stayed with his parents in light of Fred's untimely death. But Ron, much like Hermione, couldn't handle things of that caliber at the moment.

Harry was relieved however, in the fact that he did have Dumbledore's portrait. In a way, Dumbledore would live on, and even Harry's children could one day partake in his wisdom. Ron seemed to read his thought and state "At least we have his portrait, mate".

When returning to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron took note of the obvious devastation there. The professors were doing their best to repair as quickly as possible, but things destroyed by curses would sit as memorials to the fateful fight. Harry gave a solemn wave to Professor Sprout, who was tending to the once plentiful gardens.

"Potter" called Professor McGonagall softly. "I do realize what you've been through and I intend on giving you as much time as you need. But there are some things the professors and the ministry would like to talk through with you. For the time being, Mrs. Weasley insisted you were to live there with them for a while. Ron, your family has returned to the burrow with Miss. Granger. Charlie is currently assisting Hagrid with some things concerning our wildlife, and then he will return. "

"professor- when will the memoriable for professor Snape be?" asked Ron, much to harry's surprise.

"Next week. We wanted to leave time for the mourning of individual familys. Plus, our grounds are a disgrace at this time. Next week…things should depict a more cheery side." She replied with a grimace.

"Then we are to return to the burrow now- And there are things I would also like to discuss with you all." Harry told her. "And I will help with hogwarts repares of course. Get some sleep professor."

McGonagall shot them a wary smile and turned away.

Harrry's priority now was to mourn Fred, Tonks and Lupins deaths. He planned to be the best godfather he could be to young Ted. Eventually, he hoped that Ted would live with him in Sirius' house. Well, it was now Harry's house. He had things to discuss with Ginny. He harbored such a longing for her and wasn't sure when the best time to tell her was. Her family was in mourning. And beforehand it was best to run it by Ron. But now it was back to the burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The burrow minus a Weasley.

Upon Ron and harry's return to the burrow, Harry sensed a mood shift since his last visit there. From the joy surrounding the wedding to a downcast melancholy. Percy had moved most of his things back in, seeing how necessary his presence was. George couldn't even bear to crack a joke. But out of all of them, Mrs. Weasley as expected, was the worst. Mr. Weasley was needed at the ministry to sort out a jumble of things, seeing as it needed serious revamping. It kept him distracted but he came how to a wreck each day. George lost an ear, Bill was subjected to werewolf injuries, and Fred lost his life. This was true, Mr. Weasley reminded his wife each night, but all but Fred were alive and well. They would live lives without the threat of Voldemort.

Fred's memorial was to take the place the day after Ron and Harry returned. He was to be buried in the Weasley plot, past the Nome gardens. Hermione would be back by then. She had gone to Australia to find her parents and repair their memories. She would then return for the memorial for a day, and head back to her parents place to finish the job. Ron learned all this from a gloomy Fred, but was glad to know he'd at least see her for one day.

As for Harry, he did his best to slide around Ginny's existence. He knew if he was in a room alone with her, he would get into information that was not appropriate at this time. But he wanted to comfort her so, so badly. She ran the kitchen while her mother lay in bed. They all prepared for the next day, when a terrible fact would be engraved in stone.

The day of the memorial ironically was very sunny. Birds chirped, and the trees even took on a personality. Hermione arrived early, dressed in a simple black dress. She gave Ginny a big hug and set to help her with the preparations. Ron, truly overtaken by the gloom of death, barely sent her a look of recognition. Harry stayed by his friends side the whole day. Bill and Fleur arrived, along with Charlie and Hagrid. Neville, Luna, and lee Thomas also attended. George was chosen to speak for his brother.

"No one knew him better" whispered a teary mrs. Weasley as George approached the podium.

"Before I begin, I must mention the weather today. No, that isn't an opener to a corny joke. The weather today is believe it or not, the best tribute to my brave brothers end. This weather is enough to put a smile on anyone's face. And that's what Fred did. He fought death eaters not only with skilled wizadry, but with an undying sense of humor. You should have seen 'em, getting their panties all in a twist because their viscous remarks bounced right off of 'im. There was nothing like it, fighting beside him. But there is something so eerie about this moment. Because usually things associated with my brother didn't render unhappiness. And I look out at all of you, with your heads down. Stop: stop now. Remember my brother as he was- head high with a broad smile. It's what he would've wanted. I lost an ear, for chrissakes, and believe it or not, that was when I was at my funniest. Because I had Fred there, laughing along. I think he's up there right now, laughing at you! So laugh with him. And er- that's it."

George finished with a smile. And that smile was contagious; it passed to Ron, to Hermione, to the whole audience. Harry glanced at Ginny when the smile hit her lips. She turned to look at him and her entire face brightened. George was right. Now it was time for people to pay respect to his tombstone. Harry Approached Mrs. Weasley who was at the helm.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he said softly.

"ah yes dear" she said, patting his shoulder with a tear. "Harry listen to me. If it weren't for you, dear, it would've have been only my Fred that perished yesterday. Thank you, Thank you so very much. Thank you for my family."

Not truly knowing how to react to such a deep statement, Harry replied with "you are my family. And Fred was as good as a brother could get."

He then moved on to give Ron more comfort. He was standing silently beside Hermione. Harry knew Ron and Hermione had things to settle, but the silence was enchanting. Before he knew it Ginny approached him slowly.

"Ginny, I am so sorry for your loss."

"I know you are harry." She said softly. "because it was your loss too…"

Denying reason, Harry felt for her hand and grasped it. She held it tight and they too fell silent. He would tell her soon enough that he planned on being there for her for the rest of her life.

The night was spent swapping old Fred stories over a hot dinner. Mrs. Weasleys spirits had lifted drastically as she celebrated years to come. Mr. Weasley was sadly called into the ministry but returned within the hour with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He announced that Tonks and Lupins memorial would be tomorrow and he would have a special tribute to Lupin.

"Harry" Said kingsley. "I trust Minerva has already told you we have things to discuss. I was thinking after Severus' memorial we could call a meeting?"

"yes of course" replied Harry. He caught Ginny looking at him, and he returned the look with a blush.

"I see her looking at you mate" said Ron darkly. "And I'm not gonna stop you when this is all over with. But we need time"

"I understand Ron, I hadn't planned-"

"I know. But I told Hermione that today at the service. I could tell she wanted to talk and when I have that talk I want to have my head only set on her, you know?"

"I know." Harry said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lupins

Hermione of course pushed back her date of return to her parents for the Lupin's memorial. She was very fond of Lupin and Tonks' relationship because it showed the true value of love. Despite his being a werewolf, they got married and had a happy healthy baby. Harry was especially excited to meet his godson for the first time. Little Teddy Lupin wouldn't remember his parents because he was so very young when they died. So Harry wanted him to grow up knowing his godfather.

Tonks, being an Auror, was of course lauded with the presence of many ministry members. Harry recognized all the living members of the order of the phoenix, and some others who he saw fighting by Tonks' side. Her father, Ted's namesake, was dead but her mother was there standing strong and sturdy. She had no family but Ted left, and the same went for Harry. He hoped they could one day grow close. Losing Lupin was like a final blow to Harry. He thought his losses were at his worst but Lupin proved him wrong. He just wished they'd had more time. Harry still had so many questions about his parents. He now had no one to hear old stories from. Thinking like that caused tears to flood Harry's eyes. Kingsley approached the podium to speak.

"I have had the pleasure of knowing both of the people honored here. They were talented, yes, and of the strongest moral fiber you could ever find. Lupin was going to be a great father and husband I am sure of it. But he knew he could never live a peaceful life with such a terrible force in our world. They sacrificed their lives for a world their son could live without fear in. We have lost so many to this struggle and they deserve nothing but our reverence. So join in in celebrating their lives."

After the ceremony Harry approached his godson and his godmother slowly. This was to be his first meeting with his godson and the last time he'd ran into Tonks mom he accused her of being Bellatrix. Harry shivered at the thought. But when he looked at her this time she beared no resemblance to her hard cruel sister.

"Oh Harry" she said, wrapping him in a hug. "They took everything from me. Just like they took everything from you."

When She released him, harry took a look at a beaten woman.

"Not everything" he ensured softly. "We have Ted here. And we have each other. I'll be there whenever you need me. I have Sirius' house. And you and Ted can visit whenever. "

She eyed him with kindness. "Remus was very fond of you Harry. He said you had the sensibility of someone 3 times your age. He truly treasured you. They were going to ask you to move in with them"

With that she began to cry again. Harry put his arm around her, and looked at Ted in his carriage. They were sad, but they were peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

To make a home

"Ron I must go. I have to spend time with them, their awfully confused! They deserve explanations!" Hermione pleaded.

"Yes yes" Ron replied shortly. "I'm just not fond of…you leaving I suppose."

Hermione looked at him softly.

"But I agree this is time for our families. We shall see you at Snape's memorial then, eh?" he asked brighter.

"Of course" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and apparated.

Ron looked at the spot she left from with sad eyes. Harry clapped him on the back.

"I'm gonna go check out sirius's place. Fancy comin' with me? I invited George too. Get his mind off all this." Stated harry.

"Yeah alright" shrugged Ron.

Harry half expected to return to a wrecked house, because he'd last thought it would go under a heavy search. But it was spotless, and brighter than usual. He smiled, knowing it had to be Kreachers doing.

"Kreacher! Come on out here!"

A small, big eared head popped out from the kitchen.

"Master Harry! I knew you would return soon enough. I was beginning to get worried!" said Kreacher with a smile.

"yes well…there were funerals to attend to. I should've dropped in though, sorry"

"Do not be sorry to me, it is who should be sorry. Supporting someone such as dark lord for so long. But you defeated him, master. And we house elves played a part!"

"I know Kreacher, job well done!" exclaimed George.

"I suspected you would take master sirius' room so it is nice and tidy. Shall I prepare a room for your friends?" asked Kreacher.

"well here's the thing Kreacher. We have to talk. As much as I know you want preserve your erm, mistresses room I think I'll have to change it a bit. But I will keep Regulus' room just as it was and no one will stay there it's just I need a guest room."

Kreacher frowned. "I expected so. But whatever your will is will be. Come to dinner now"

Kreacher prepared a plentiful meal of roast veal with a fresh picked salad. The boys were full when they set to Potter-izing the house.

"ya know Harry" started Ron, as he levitated a creaky old desk "My mum thought you'd live with us for a bit before you moved in here. We still have lessons and such we have to make up, she doesn't consider you an adult yet"

"ron" replied Harry "we just saved the wizarding world from a certain terror. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. And as for the schooling thing, wouldn't I be living at Hogwarts anyway? I mean if it means that much to your mum I'll live with you all for a bit."

Ron shrugged. "Getting here's easy enough, it makes no difference to me. I'm sure once you get things cooking with Ginny my mom'll want you outta there anyway."

Harry nodded as he sorted through papers.

"Speaking of Ginny…I suppose you haven't ya know?"

"no not yet. There's lots of stuff to sort out. It's been on hold this long, a few weeks more shouldn't matter right?" Harry asked, not even buying his own story.

"I s'pose." Ron said while George entered the room.

"So we'll spend the night here and head back to the burrow tomorrow then?" asked George.

"Sounds like a plan" said Ron.

Harry bid creature a fond farewell, and the boys headed back to the burrow. He made various trips back throughout the week. Before one such a trip Ginny approached him.

"harry I don't suppose you'd let me come along?" asked Ginny shyly.

"no, yes- your welcome. Come on then" replied Harry, flustered.

"Return at a reasonable hour then?" called mrs. Weasley from upstairs.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, and they were on their way.

"Oh Harry it's nothing at all like I remembered!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well Kreacher and I have been hard at work to make it my own" replied Harry placing his bag on the floor.

"oh" mumbled Ginnny. "I- well mum thought you'd be living with us. And er- returning to Hogwarts?"

"well I plan on staying at your place for a while, and perhaps even Hogwarts. I know you've got another year" blushed Harry.

"yes although I think after what I've gone through I should be done" smiled Ginny kicking her foot.

"my thoughts exactly" laughed Harry. He became aware of how much taller he was than her. She had to cradle her head upwards to get clear view of his face. He really liked that.

"Harry…" she began but stopped. Shaking her head, she said "what can I help with?"

"oh little things here and there. But first you can help me by saying…if I wait to- well get a move on with things…that you'll still be there waiting for me?"

"I'm not sure I understand…" replied Ginny quietly.

"there is a world of things that I need to say to you. That I want to shout to you. But there a world of things that need to be settled…before I can give you my full attention. Which i plan on doing" Harry's tone was desperate.

Ginny without warning reached her fingers up to brush the hair from harry's eyes.

"you need a haircut" she murmered, pulling her hands away. Pulling out her wand, she whispered the words to trim his hair. When finished, her smile shined bright.

"Now I can see those eyes." Ginny said softly. " And I agree…the time isn't right yet."

Harry took her hands in his and kissed them. She then pulled away and they set to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape: Dumbledore's man.

The service wasn't as sad as the others had been. Many couldn't grasp what Snape had done as truly good. Children who had attended Hogwarts during Snape's reign as potions master and head master still deemed him as a wicked man. But many paid homage to the good he had done. Hermione even got weepy. Harry made sure Snape was respected during the ceremony, just as Dumbledore wished. He was to meet with professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt in Dumbledore's office after the ceremony. He bid good bye to Hermione and wished her well, as she was to return to her parents yet again. Walking to Dumebledore's office he noticed Cho Chang waving avidly at him. She caught up to him with a smile.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you harry" she said giving him a huge hug. "it is an honor knowing you"

Harry was indeed touched.

"Well you did your part. Are you returning to school next year?" he asked.

"oh god no. I'm actually taking the year to travel with my mother. She wants to get as far away from here as possible." Laughed Cho.

"Well good bye then. Enjoy" harry said.

Without warning she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya when I get back!" and she was off.

Harry glanced around to see if Ginny was anywhere to be found. He certainly didn't need any confusion right now. He had absolutely no feelings for Cho, and hoped Ginny knew that.

The decision to place Snape's tomb next to Dumbledore's had a lot to do with Harry. Although Kingsley didn't agree at first, Professor McGonagall helped win him over in the end. He was buried like a true head master. Harry also was a strong supporter that Minerva McGonagall should be the new headmaster. Shacklebolt was to be named the official Minister of magic instead of temporary so his say would be final. He agreed, but she did not.

"I am very old. I know I don't seem it. I've still got some kick in me. But the position of headmistress is too much. For the time being perhaps, but I've ven been seeking to retire from my transfiguration job." She said politely.

"I understand. I just thought well, that you'd always be at Hogwarts" replied harry. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"you were after all, my teacher too" said Kingsley.

"Now harry, there is the matter of you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Grangers education to attend to." Reminded the professor.

"well Ron, Hermione and I have discussed this and we'd like to return for a half a year. And we'd like closer study with the professors. If that's at all possible. And…well then we plan on applying for internships within the ministry."

"interesting" commented Shacklebolt.

"And Neville and Luna want the same. They said the last year here was a joke. Except Neville wants to study herbology, well, here. And Luna wants to work with ollivander. She's grown quite fond of him." Explained Harry.

"Any special departments for you all then?" asked Kingsley.

"I'd like to be an auror…although I realize there isn't much use for them in the days to come. I just fancy the job a lot." Said Harry thoughtfully.

'I'm not a bit surprised." Chuckled Kingsley.

"Ron wants to do something with wizard- creature relations. A social betterment between races. And Hermione doesn't know exactly. She's very smart as you know. Perhaps she'll discover her passion throughout her half a year in Hogwarts" stated Harry.

"all reasonable requests. An Auror potter, a fine choice for such talent." glistened the Professor.

"and there is Ginny Weasley, but I told her I couldn't promise anything" finished Harry.

"Well I don't see why not, she got quite a brain. Just don't go passing it around to other students. This is a special offer for you all." Agreed the professor.

"We still have to appoint a defense against the dark arts and muggle studies professor" reminded Kingsley.

"Percy Weasley applied for the Muggle Studies job. As for defense against the dark arts, it's still viewed as cursed" chuckled McGonagall.

"fancy a Weasley teaching!" smiled Harry.

"well Charlie has also applied for a job here. He's spent so much time with Hagrid, you see, and has renewed his fondness for the place. Hagrid intends on training him to be keeper of keys and grounds, and eventually he'll take over Hagrid's teaching job. But that won't be for a while" explained McGonegall.

"Bear in mind though, Percy wants it temporarily. He plans on joining his father in muggle relations. He's trying to help out is all." Reminded Kingsley.

They decided to hire Percy and Charlie, and made the arrangements for Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry to go to school in the fall.

"ya know" commented Ron. "the last time I left here I thought I'd never come back. We're lucky, mate"

"I know" replied Harry, as they wandered around the empty school.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ministry Ball

(hello all! I've only received 2 comments on my little story, and a bit more feedback would certainly be appreciated. I hope you are all enjoying it, because it is a pleasure to write it. I, sadly, did not think up Harry Potter. That pleasure goes to J.K Rowling, what a gal. This chapters a bit more fun, enjoy!)

The week before they were all set to go to Hogwarts there was to be a ministry ball. It was Kingsley's idea: To show the ministrys strength and function. Mrs. Weasley went on board to help with the invites, a way to keep her mind off of Fred. Ginny, George, Ron, and Harry kept busy by also helping. They were on a board of other ministry members, surrounded by influential witches and wizards. The goal was to unite the wizarding world under a strong ministry, with no designation between pure bloods, or half bloods. And no supremacy over muggles. In fact, the muggle prime minister was set to appear.

There was a special table set aside for the Weasleys, including the Grangers, Harry, and Tonks' mother. This would be the first time Ron and Harry had seen Hermione in weeks. Harry could tell Ron was extremely anxious.

"you know" mentioned Ron. "Hermione and I had never kissed before that night. Maybe…maybe she just did it under pressure"

"I certainly don't think so." Pushed Harry. "I think she knew she had to do it then because things could've turned out bad. Now she has no worries, so is taking her time. That what I'm doing, at least"

"well either way, I can't wait to see her at the ball…she's gonna look great" smiled Ron dreamily.

Harry rolled his eyes and said nothing. Truth was…tonight he hoped to spend some real time with Ginny. Lately, it had gotten too hard for him to not put his arms around her, or grab her hand. The Grangers were to arrive at the Weasleys before the ball. Ron was gussying up to make his best impression. To emphasize the whole "pro muggle" thing, the wizards planned to dress like muggles. That meant they would wear actual muggle suits and gowns. The boys had gone shopping the week before and had quite a time picking out clothing. George brought a bright purple suit, Charlie a pink one, Ron a blue one, and Harry decided to go with white. He of course knew that black was traditional, but didn't want to spoil their fun. Mr. Weasley bought a green suit with black pin stripes from a Halloween store. Harry just hoped the muggle prime minister knew they weren't making fun.

First, Charlie arrived at the burrough with Hagrid. Hagrid made to real effort to look good, seeing as there weren't any muggle clothing that would ever fit him. Bill and Fleur showed up next, he in a classic black suit as Harry noticed. Fleur however, clad herself in a Versace gown that she later explained was sent to her my her muggle aunt.

"she vorks for ze company" boasted Fleur.

Ginny hurried down the stairs to greet her brothers, and Harry did a double take. She was dressed in a cocktail length, turquoise silk halter next dress. Harry couldn't remember a time where anything looked that good.

"close your mouth" urged Ron, with a elbow to Harry's ribs.

"oh, sorry" murmered harry, dragging his eyes away.

"too late- she saw you staring" Ron coughed back.

Ginny approached them, and Ron darted away.

"Hi harry" she said shyly.

"You look great" blurted Harry, blushing red.

"As do you. Did you actually comb your hair?" she joked.

"actually, your mum did it for me" said harry, smiling.

"So are you going to ask me to dance tonight" asked Ginny bravely.

"I planned on it yes" breathed Harry. "And I'm stuck on that dress ginny. I mean your so pretty, but that dress was just made for you/ if you don't mind me saying"

"I don't mind. Hermione and I went shopping and this was the first dress put on. My, muggles do things in abundance! There were so many. Hermione went through at least 10" exclaimed Ginny.

"true" said harry.

"I was lucky to find the perfect dress so quickly…because I really wanted you to notice me" mumbled Ginny.

"I'd notice you either way. You could've worn a sack and I'd see you clearly" cooed Harry, brushing her hair from her face.

"oh no" mrs. Weasley said from the other room.

"what is it dear?" asked mr. weasley, trying to figure out his tie.

"the grangers won't be attending this evening. Hermione's in St. Mungo's, she's caught a wizards cold. She's coming along well though, she'll be right as rain in a few days. Oh what a shame" expressed Mrs. Weasley.

Ron's face just cried disappointment.

"it's okay mate" said George, patting him on the back. "I can be your date!"

"Alright everyone, I suppose we'd better get going" announced Mr. Weasley.

They arrived to a well lit hall, decorated to the nines. The girls ood and aaahd, while other just as strangely dressed Wizards arrived.

"harry!" called Luna, who has just arrived with her father. Mr. Lovegood gave Harry a strict nod, obviously not forgetting how he had sold them out to the dark lord. Harry gave Luna a big hug, noticing Dean giving him an incredulous look.

"Luna are you with Dean?" asked Ginny.

"Not really but I think he wants me to be" said Luna passively.

George laughed, nudging a disgruntled Ron into the joke.

"ah there's Neville!" said Luna with a bright face. "And Hannah! It's been so long."

"they're holding hands" said Ginny in a girly tone. "awwwwwwe"

It was a wonderful reunion among friends. Harry waved to Kingsley as he passed his table, who returned the favor with a broad smile. He was conversing with a slightly amused muggle prime minister. Harry couldn't help but feel enormous pride over what he helped achieve. He was alive in the best time possible. As soon as the music started up, couples hit the dance floor with a vengeance. George grabbed his old friend Angelina Johnson, and dragged her to the dance floor. She looked absolutely delighted, reminding her of the Yule ball all those years back. Luna grabbed a depressed Ron and forced him to dance.

"well common then" said Harry, holding his hands out to Ginny who grabbed them with a fervor.

They spun around other couples, such as Bill and Fleur, Hannah and a very hyper Neville, and even the Prime minister and his wife. When the music ended it was time to eat. The group sat and exchanged stories, and questions.

"Harry I still don't understand" said Neville scratching his head.

"neither do I" admitted George. "And I've been meaning to ask you but haven't gotten the nerve"

"understand what?" asked harry.

"How you came back from the dead" said Ginny quietly.

"I was wondoring when someone would ask me about this. It is asuch a complicated answer; even I don't understand wholly" said harry, furrowing his brow.

"I'm his best friend and I don't even get it" said Ron honestly.

"I guess the best way I can put it is Voldemort didn't kill _me. _He killed the part of _him_ that was in me. He weakened himself, and freed me."

"that's strange magic it is" commented Angelina.

They moved on to other topics while Ginny turned to harry.

"Did it hurt awefully?" she asked painfully.

"not awefully." Harry began. "truth is- I thought about you. It kept my mind off of the pain. Because the pain of knowing I'd never be with you was my diversion"

Ginny cuddled into him with a pained expression. Just then, they noticed Viktor Krum arrive with his parents. He made a beeline straight for them with a broad smile.

"'ello!" he said with his arms out in a greeting gesture.

"Viktor it is so good to see you" said Harry Mildly.

They heard a squeal and Fleur threw herself at him with a huge hug.

"I thought you vere dead!" she said. "ve and't eard vrom you!"

Krum patted her on the back, seeing Bill's death glare.

"I vas just at ermionee's. She wrote that she vos seek" he exlplained.

Harry felt Ron's whole body tense up.

"oh no" muttered Ginny.

"relax Ron, you knew they wrote" calmed harry.

"I really didn't know it was deep enough that he would visit." Ron said, with anger in his voice.

"really Ron, it isn't deep. For what it's worth he knows about you" said Ginny.

"I highly doubt that" and with that Ron got up and pushed past the crowd.

"she vasn't there, but she eesn't here" finished Krum, with a confused look.

"She's in saint mungo's" said george. "she's fine though"

"ah goot. Isn't dat her boyfriend?" asked Krum, nodding at Ron's departing figure.

"in a word, yes" said Harry, seeing Cho Chang walk over to them. Harry was very aware of his arms presence around Ginny's shoulder. Cho didn't seem to notice though.

"Hello everyone" she said, with a glamorous smile.

Ginny snorted, and harry stifled a giggle and squeezed her shoulder.

"vell ello beautiful" said Krum with eyebrows raised.

They started an intense flirt session, and everyone else got back to talking.

"I thought she was traveling" said Ginny under her breathe.

"eh who cares" said harry, becoming aware that Ron hadn't returned yet.

"oh lord" Harry heard george say.

Suddenly harry saw what george was referring too. Ron was in deep conversation with Lavender Brown.

"you have got to be kidding me" said Ginny.

"I really wish I was" said george, and Angelina giggled.

"Will you excuse me" muttered Ginny, getting up to give him an earful.

She returned a few minute's later with a moody Ron.

"I'm going home" he announced.

"oh Ron don't" started Harry.

"I am. I'm too much of a buzz kill to be here tonight" Ron sighed. "and my decisions are officially impaired. Lavender asked to hang out sometime and I said yes. I should be shot"

"yes you should" said Ginny with her arms crossed.

Ron departed, and the ball went on. They danced slow songs, fast songs, listened to a lengthy speech, laughed, cried, and had a great time.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Hogwarts: Year 7.5

Ron and Hermione would be seeing each other for the first time in a long time on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had jokingly named themselves 7.5 years. Hermione stay at St. Mungos had become lengthier, and it was determined she was allergic to the pet her parents had brought home from Australia. They had written her, but she wasn't allowed visitors. Ron had expressed in his letters his surprise that she had written Krum and told him she was sick, and couldn't even do that for him. She replied with a hasty letter, in which her handwriting was barely legible.

"woah" said harry. "She must be upset."

"I can't even read this' said Ron, squinting at the page.

"it looks like 500 different ways to apologize, to me" joked Harry.

"I'd rather get it in person" said Ron, tossing aside the letter.

A few days prior Ron had found out Lavender had started seeing Dean, so his back up was off the market.

"Dean snogged Ginny, and Lavender snogged Ron, so indirectly they snogged!" roared George.

Ginny grimaced, as did Ron, and Angelina, who had been spending quite a lot of time with them, giggled her head off.

"So what's the deal with them anyway" said Ron, nodding to George and Angelina.

"They've loved eachother since second year" yawned Ginny.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"girl talk" said Ron, shaking his head.

"Ginny" asked harry, seriously "Did you really like Dean?"

"no" Ginny said honestly. "not even in the slightest. I just thought I had no chance with you, like, at all"

Harry smiled. "you did" he said softly. "I just thought your school girl crush died out with your second year"

"it didn't at all. It just blossomed into something real" Ginny said brushing his arm.

Ginny and Harry hadn't engaged in anything serious, just small bouts of cuddling or flirty conversation. They were taking there time, but there had to be a breaking point somewhere. They had all visited hogsmeade a week prior to the first day of school, and the excitement began. Harry loved Hogwarts; he loved everything about it. The upcoming year would be beneficial as well as exciting. Harry hadn't really enjoyed time while Voldemort was alive. He just counted his moments.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron kissed their family goodbye. Andromeda and Ted had even come to see Harry off. Harry kissed his godsons forehead, and Andromeda on the cheek. He shook George's hand, along with Mr. Weasleys.

"stay safe boys" bid Mr. Weasley, who's recent ease at work let him take off to say goodbye. Percy and Charlie had left the day before.

They boarded the train and immediately set off to find their friends. Neville and newly enrolled Hannah were in a compartment with Luna chatting away.

"D'ya wanna sit with them?" asked Ginny.

"why not" answered harry, while Ron swung his head around looking for Hermione.

"well Hannah, you've chosen to re-enroll!" said Ginny.

"yes, Neville convinced me too. We didn't learn a thing in our last year, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Neville's lucky" Hannah said, nudging Neville affectionately.

"I have to stay the whole year" complained Ginny.

"Now Ginny, must we start this again" said Harry, ready to comfort.

"No" Ginny replied, making a pouty face.

"Ron" breathed a voice at the door.

They swung there heads around to see an out-of-breath Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, giving her a hug.

"I almost missed the train" said Hermione with a frown. "and I see there is no room for me in here, there's an empty compartment across from here."

"Ron will sit with you" said Harry, pushing him out of his seat.

Harry watched as Ron reluctantly followed her. Once inside the compartment, Ron and Hermione shared an awkward silence.

"you never wrote me back" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Letters don't do much" Ron said mildly. "thought maybe you'd be occupied with other letters, any way."

"now Ronald, that's not fair." Hermione began. "I waited for a letter every single day, I even considered showing up. I would've, if that wouldn't put everything else in our business."

"my feelings are hurt Hermione. We haven't spoken in over a month, I haven't seen you. It sucks. And when krum came in all high n' mighty. It just flooded back to me how you fancied him. You fancied him while I fancied you. Granted, I didn't tell you but I couldn't, not that it would've mattered."

"Ron I've had feelings for you for as long as I could remember. I finally thought something could happen at the yule ball all those years ago, but you didn't ask me! It stung so badly, but I dealt with it. And then you started with lavender when I decided to try again. And I couldn't deal with you seeing girls, kissing them. It was all surreal. I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling Ron, and I still can't. And then…our past year together, every moment was precious to me. When you left us that time I experienced pain I thought I never could. It scares me Ron. Fighting beside you, I was defending you more than myself."

Hermione was now crying hysterically. Ron flinched with each shudder she gave.

"I was so excited when it was all over with- not to see my family but to be with you freely. And finely tell you all these things, but life got in the way. And I became bitter so pushed it off longer and longer. I was so disappointed when I got sick, but I also took that as a sign to wait. When Viktor wrote me, hopping to meet, I boasted my affection for you and my dissatisfaction that I was sick and far away from you. Honest I did Ronald."

Hermione, deep in sobs, started to continue.

"Don't cry" burst Ron, with a contorted face. "Please stop crying, please, I'll do anything. Anything at all, I'm sorry I acted that way I'm sorry please stop crying"

Before she knew it his arms were around her, pulling her in tight. Hermione sobbed on Ron's shoulder.

"I was so worried when you were sick, and you can ask anyone, I was a terror to live with these past weeks. An absolute terror…" cried Ron.

Ron kept his grip around her tight.

"Listen to me Hermione, I've been a right git through these years. I've been horrid to you, but I swear, it's cause I didn't know what to do. In some ways I didn't want to feel how I did because I was always sure you felt differently. And I wanted to show off for you, but always ended up embarrassing myself. And then I started thinking you fancied Harry, which I know now was stupid and just created more problems. But love does crazy things to people, and-"

"what?" said Hermione pulling away.

"what what?" asked Ron nervously.

"love?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"yes, love" answered Ron, eyes glued to the floor.

"you _love _me?" She asked even louder.

"yes"

"for how long"

"I'd have to say…since our fourth year here. The night you comforted me after Harry was selected for the triwizard cup. I'd say then." Ron answered with sweat on his brow.

"oh my god" said Hermione, blown away.

"ay" Ron said defensively. "I'm not ashamed of it. I love everything about you, even how your conceited over pretty much everything. Even when you make fun of me, or get all maternal. And even if you don't love me back, I'll wait until you do"

Ron was shut up by a pair of lips on his. Hermione kissed him square on the lips, her hands on his face. His arms found his way around her waist, one of the neck and one gripping the back. They parted and through tears she said

"Of course I love you. I always have."

(yes, finally some lovin' in this chapter. Review please! I want to spice things up with Ginny and harry soon but I don't want it to get boring. I find it a lot easier with Ron and Hermione)


	8. Chapter 8

.

"I mean I thought saying that I loved her was going out on a limb. I never even close to expected that she'd feel the same" Ron said later in the dorm.

"uh huh" said Neville yawning.

"can you believe it? Fancy that. We're in_ love_" Ron expressed in disbelief.

"we KNOW Ron, you've been repeating the same sentiments for a few hours now" laughed Harry.

"I am so happy Harry, I could sing" Ron beamed.

"oh please don't" said Harry, smacking his head with his hand.

"But it's done: no more worrying about how to say it, or how to start it. I mean it's really done- the love of my life loves me. ME, Ronald Weasley!" began Ron yet again.

Harry rolled his eyes.

In the girls dormitory Hermione was expressing her feelings about the whole thing to a very eager Ginny.

"I've never seen him like that. So strong in his convictions. I swear to you Ginny, I never in a million years thought Ron would admit to loving me, let alone actually love me at all."

Ginny gazed at her dreamily trying to block out that Hermione was indeed talking about her brother.

"and I know you don't want to hear this, but kissing him was just as perfect as I thought it would be. We know eachother so well…so well." Sighed Hermione in bliss. "Me, logical, technical Hermione. I'm acting like a smitten school girl. I guess I just can't believe this actually happened. I thought I'd have to put up a fight to get anything out of him."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Just think about it 'mione, we could even be related one day!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione's eyes widened. "you may be right"

Ginny then said. "it sucks that Luna isn't in our house. I'm sure she'd be interested to hear all of this."

Hermione just nodded.

"well it's 11, harry asked me to meet him in the common room. Go to sleep Hermione" said Ginny.

"I'll try"

Ginny walked down to the common room and saw Harry kneeling by the fire. He noticed her presence and said.

"my godfathers head popped out of the fire here once"

"Sirius? When?"

"in my fourth year, during the triwzard tournament. Ron and I were in a fight, I remember the night so well." Sighed Harry.

"do you miss him terribly?" asked Ginny, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Some days are worse than others" shrugged harry. "but when I lost Lupin too, I lost all feeling of family."

"You can't still feel that way, Harry." Said Ginny, shaking her head.

Harry then smiled. "I don't anymore. I have Ted and Andromeda. But even before I realized that they were like family, I always had your family. They've been with me through everything, and I could not begin to tell you how much that means. Your mums been the closest thing to a mum. "

"she thinks of you as a son. Even ask Ron." Ginny replied eagerly, her hand in his.

"Ginny" Harry said quietly. "I'm going to marry you someday."

"I know" said Ginny, kissing him lightly on the lips. "but your just as much family now than you will be then"

"I know" Harry said holding her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed by and Harry was busy at work. He made his business to perfect everything he learned, as he felt he never appreciated his education enough. Hermione however, still rode Ron for avoiding school work at all costs. Ginny seemed to take after Ron in that she also didn't see the value in schooling. While Hermione and Harry raised their hands like wildfire in the classroom, Ron needed a swift kick to keep him awake.

"I figure, I helped save the wizarding world, I'll get a job" Muttered Ron groggily.

Although Hermione did get on his case, she secretly liked that he was her foil. It made their relationship so much more interesting. They could quarrel and fight, but still end the night with a peck on the lips. Once and a while, they snuck a forbidden walk across the grounds at night, holding hands and talking. But they needed to cover a great amount of material in half the time so togetherness was limited.

Harry and Ginny decided to not force time together. It was harrys idea, and Ginny decided not to press the matter. His feelings were clear, but the passion behind them was still a mystery. Ginny quietly envied the relationship her brother and Hermione had. But they had all the time in the world…although Harry was leaving a half a year before her. In truth, when voldemort was destroyed and things settled down, Ginny's thoughts were solely on the boy who lived. During the struggles before the final battle, she viewed their relationship as a doomed one. She vowed to herself that if he did die, she would not take on someone else. Those were the gloomy thoughts she had during her last year. And once that possibility vanished she fabricated a new future. A future that included a never ending session of radiating love. She thought he would confess his love in elaborate phrases. But through his unsaid words Ginny fell deeper in love. Through the years she saw the real Harry unlock different venues of his heart. And although it was hard to not grab him by the shoulders and kiss him, she persevered. The bond they had was special and unbreakable. A time would one day occur where their love surfaced fully.

Harry was the only boy who had ever looked at her as something more than a pretty thing. He engaged her mind every day. In a way, he matured her. Her love went from infatuation, to respectful admiration, then to pure undeniable love. Whenever she worried that he would find something better in the working world, she remembered he'd been there for a long time. Since that mark was placed on his forehead. Ginny considered herself lucky that someone like him had eyes for her.

Before they knew it, their final exams were upon them. Ginny stayed up late helping them prepare. Hermione was surprisingly cool, but Ron adapted her nervous behaviors.

"well now you see the importance of being prepared, Ronald" snapped Hermione one night.

"Oh don't be so sour Hermione, Christ." Snarled Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug into her book.

"where's Harry?" wondored Ginny out loud.

"Oh he's helping Neville with his deafening spell" answered Ron mildly.

"and let me tell you, he needs it" grimaced Hermione.

Ron grunted at her.

Hermione threw her book down. "NOW, what is it?"

"oh nothing, just that you have had the worst friggin attitude these past few days. And I don't deserve it." Ron Replied, matter-of-factly.

"that's not how I see it Ronald" said Hermione, flipping her hair calmly. "I just think you're very nervous over the upcoming exams and being, well, over sensitive."

Ron's face contorted in defense. He slammed his books shut and retreated to the boys dormitory.

"oh boys.." muttered Hermione. "he's your brother, can you handle him?"

"not in the slightest. Not that I'd care to try" Said Ginny, taking a breathe. "hermione…erm Harry hasn't mentioned anything about us has he?"

Hermione paused a looked up. "Us?"

"So that's a no" sighed Ginny.

After a moment, Hermione let out a big "OH!". Ginny rolled her eyes.

"you mean you and harry-us" Hermione said Matter-of-factly.

"hate to break it to you, dear, but hanging around with my brother has slowed you" smirked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged. "it seems to better understand Ron I have to dumb myself down"

Ron face appeared on the balcony. His face was of disbelief as he retreated back into the boys dormitory.

"oh bugger" alarmed Hermione. "for once I regret not being able to enter the boys rooms"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "So you get your fill of doing unmentionable things with my brother…where?"

"get your pretty red head out of the gutter, things aren't like that with Ron" blushed Hermione.

An embarrassed moment of silence passed.

"so back to harry then?" asked Hermione brightly.

"yes then." Ginny replied, turning her body towards her friend.

"First, let me say, Harry's very private about girls. I remember just how terrible he was when Cho was in his life. Wouldn't take a bit of advice, to say the least. He refused to converse about it. But things with you are quite different of course. Ginny, Harry's ever so sure about the two of you. He see's no need to go to deeply into the pettiness of new relationships. I don't think he's aware that you do yearn for his affection, and it certainly isn't that he's not willing to give it. According to Ron" Hermione's voice cracked at his name. "Harry is on his guard. Although he fronts how sure he is, he isn't. He's afraid if he commits himself into words and moves of a relationship, he'll screw it up."

"I'm not gonna lie 'mione. I don't understand" Ginny said, hands thrown down.

"Neither do i. But it's quite clear that you must talk to him about it. I bet he wants that too" insisted Hermione, glancing at the balcony.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you've got a free pass out of here, break a damn rule."

Hermione frowned, but hurried up the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10.

It appeared to Harry that harsh words had taken place between Ron and Hermione the night before. The vibe on unhappiness was smothering. Harry occupied himself with studying Ginny's feature's. Bright eyes that revealed her feelings at all times, a small forehead, and light freckles throughout her face. As hard as he tried to make it appear as if he wasn't staring, he did see the smirks thrown to him by Ron. Ginny however, glanced at her brother and rolled her eyes. Her beautiful, flawless eyes…Harry tried very hard to snap out of his stupor. Lately, it got harder and harder to not make his affections for Ginny obvious. Exams were coming up, and he tried to make his pursuit to pass single minded. But he honestly couldn't help but day dream about what their future would be like. He found himself grinning while looking over Herbology notes, so much so that Neville thought he found a comrade in the mission to make the topic better appreciated. Harry saw how easy it was for Neville to swoop down and kiss Hannah on the cheek, or for Ron to brush hair out of Hermione's face. They were growing up…why couldn't Harry?

On the one hand, he was so sure that Ginny's feelings matched his own. On the other, he was typical nervous Harry. One factor, however, was not typical. If Ginny changed her mind, Harry would never. There was no one else for him in his eyes, though he doubted she looked at it that way. Harry received flirty words, and alluring glances from girls through out the school. All of them willing to be called Harry potter's girl. Harry did his best to keep them at bay, and he knew Ginny noticed. Although their agreement was to take their time, most of the time he wanted to change it. If only she'd show a sign that she was willing to talk.

"So Ron, what exactly happened last night?" asked Harry in a low voice, as Hermione left the table.

"Well, _she _thinks I'm particularly on edge and over sensitive, and _I _think she's being insensitive and critical." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"ah that seems about Right" Harry murmured.

Ginny then said. "Ronald you wanna know what I think?"

"not particularly" Replied Ron, itching his shoulder.

"I think you on edge and over sensitive. And I think she is an insensitive critic."

Ron sighed. "your probably right…it's just these exams. Not very conducive to a budding relationship"

Harry blinked at Ron's word choice.

"Did he just say _conducive_?" whispered Ginny, fighting a giggle.

"it's Hermione. It has to be…" smirked Harry.

"She tried to apologize last night...and I was…usual Ron" frowned Ron, ignoring the exchange between Ginny and Harry. They nodded sympathetically.

"I'll go make peace" finished Ron.

"good idea" said Harry, clapping him on the shoulder.

"so Harry." Ginny said, with anticipation in her voice.

It kind of confused Harry- was she expecting something? Was something about to take place.

"So…" Harry said, fighting an awkward edge.

He watched as her face revealed an internal battle.

"whatever you want to say- or talk about- I'm all ears ok? Don't chicken out?" said harry calmly, knowing the conversation could go down a bad road.

"How could you tell?" she said weakly.

"just…just tell me first. Is it a bad conversation…that is…well bad. Or should I not freak out."

"oh-no, no don't freak out" she said with a nervous laugh, seeing how nervous she was making him.

Harry's face smoothed and his Green eyes widened, as he was now listening intently.

"Okay Harry- I'm sorry, truly I am but this is about us again." Ginny said.

Harry's face somewhat brightened.

"why are you sorry? Am I that scary?" Asked Harry.

"no but- well you made it clear that you didn't need any distractions. But you're a hard read, Harry, I can't tell if your private or you've changed your mind about us" Ginny bit her lip.

"I think I made a mistake…" started Harry thoughtfully. "Because I can't really tell what you're thinking either…and to be honest it makes me nervous. I mean, we're together right?"

"well I thought so" started Ginny.

"but it doesn't seem so right?" asked harry.

"exactly" Ginny said, happy they were on the same page.

"well then something must be done-" said harry, moving swiftly to where Ginny sat.

He then gently cupped his hands around her face, and slowly kissed her forehead, then her nose, and her mouth. The kiss started slowly, as Ginny was taken back by all of this. It was all she had dreamed about for months. Soon enough, her excitement surpassed Harry, and he had to catch up till their lips moved together perfectly. Ginny carefully placed her hands in his tousled hair and smiled. She hoped he couldn't tell, but he could, as he moved away to look at it. And his smile matched her's, except his green eyes seemed to glow. And they kissed again- and again. It became apparent that this kissing thing would be a necessity for both of them, seeing how they reacted to it. Ginny wondered why Cho didn't run around school telling every girl about Harry's kissing, but she silenced the thought with that Harry probably wasn't like this with her. She made herself believe what they were doing was special. She treated each anxious sigh as something he only did with her. She remembered the kisses from year 6 and noted they were nothing like this. She was experiencing all the tension the two of them experienced through their time apart through desperate kisses. They were entwined and had no intention of parting, till Harry realized where they were and broke away.

"Sadly, this is no place for…this sort of behavior." He said with a grimace. "nor…is this the time."

Ginny frowned. "so I suppose I'll live without this for a while. I mean, you leave after exams."

"I'll be back for you" Harry said softly. Ginny didn't really believe it.

"I don't think you'll have time to hang around Hogwarts Harry"

"oh but I will. I plan on being involved in the affairs of the school" vowed Harry.

"I think your just saying that" sighed Ginny, slumping on his shoulder.

"oh don't make that face" pleaded Harry. "I just know that when I start kissing you it's incredibly hard to stop. And there will be all the time in the world for that soon enough"

"so things aren't changing then?"

"of course they are- I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you. But I've got to hold back my lips for the time being" harry said quickly.

"I can live with that" winked Ginny.


End file.
